Survivor: Carthage
|returnees = Fsha (30) Willenium96 (30) jackattack1234 (35) JerryMac20 (35) Danielle1123 (37) |previousseason= Survivor: Bora Bora |nextseason = Survivor: Hallasan |bluray = CarthageDVD.png}}Survivor: Carthage is the twenty-eighth season of the 703 ORG (Online Reality Game) Network! Twists *'Reduced Cast:' Unlike the 20-25 person cast of the last three seasons, this season only has 16 castaways. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' Both tribes have a hidden immunity idol located at their camps. *'Message in a Bottle:' At the second immunity challenge, one player on the winning tribe would receive a message in a bottle. This would launch the Observer twist. *'Observer:' Starting with the second immunity challenge, the winning tribe would select a representative to oversee the losing tribe's tribal council. *'Mystery Hero Challenge:' The third reward challenge would require the tribes to select one player to compete in a challenge that would remain unknown to the competitors until the representatives were determined. *'No Swap:' For the first time since Heroes vs. Villains, the tribes never swapped at any point in time. *'Reward Thresholds:' In the merge immunity challenge, while only the top scoring player would earn immunity, players who score above a certain threshold could earn up to two clues to the location of a hidden immunity idol. *'Mutiny:' All five players who served as observer were granted the option to mutiny to the other tribe. None of them accepted the offer. Moderators Castaways } |1st Voted Out Day 3 |7 |- | |'3BenjNZr' "Benj" | |2nd Voted Out Day 6 |7 |- | |'Cheesesteak47' "Jason" | |3rd Voted Out Day 9 |7 |- | |'solesurvivor26' "RobDawg" | |4th Voted Out Day 12 |7 |- | |'skandium' "Gilad" | |5th Voted Out Day 15 |8 |- | |'AreYouAHuman' "Andy" | |6th Voted Out Day 18 |6 |- | |'JerryMac20' "Jerry" | |rowspan=10 |7th Voted Out Day 21 |8 |- | |'jackattack1234' "Jack O." | |8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 24 |6 |- | |'Ginga Ninja Jack' "Jack C." | |9th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 27 |5 |- | |'willenium96' "Will" | |10th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 30 |3 |- | |'fsha' "Fariha" | |11th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 33 |6 |- | |'MichelleSchubert' "Carson" | |12th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 36 |5 |- | |'Danielle1123' "Danielle" | |13th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 37 |5 |- | |'F-L-R-N' "Keaton" | |14th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 38 |6 |- | |'ilovezak123' "Ben" | |Runner-Up Day 39 |4 |- | |'cinnanie' "Nadine" | |Sole Survivor Day 39 |3 |} Episode Guide Voting History } | | |- | | align="left" |Carson | - | | | - | | | - | | | | | | | colspan="2" | | |- | | align="left" |Fariha | - | | | - | | | - | | | | | | colspan="3" | | |- | | align="left" |Will | | - | - | | colspan="2" | - | | | | | | colspan="4" | | |- | | align="left" |Jack C. | | - | - | | colspan="2" | - | | | | | colspan="5" | | |- | | align="left" |Jack O. | - | | | - | | | - | | | colspan="6" | | |- | | align="left" |Jerry | - | | | - | | | - | | colspan="9" |- | | align="left" |Andy | | - | - | | colspan="2" | - | | colspan="10" |- | | align="left" |Gilad | - | | | - | | | colspan="11" |- | | align="left" |RobDawg | | - | - | | colspan="13" |- | | align="left" |Jason | - | | | colspan="14" |- | | align="left" |Benj | - | | colspan="15" |- | | align="left" |Patricia | | colspan="16" |} Trivia * This is the first season hosted by Dusk and Aromal. * This is the first season to take place in mainland Africa. * This is the first newbie season since to feature two players with the same name (Jack O. and Jack C.). * All four men who held the observer position were voted out in consecutive succession. ** The fifth player and only woman to observe, Nadine, was never voted out. * Carthage was selected to participate in ''Showdown Season 1: Survivor''. Benj took home the victory in a 5-4 jury vote. Links Carthage Forums Category:Survivor Category:Survivor Seasons